militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
810th Strategic Aerospace Division
The 810th Strategic Aerospace Division (810th SAD) is an inactive United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with Strategic Air Command, assigned to Fifteenth Air Force, being stationed at Minot Air Force Base, North Dakota. It was inactivated on June 30, 1971. Activated in 1952 as an intermediate command echelon of Strategic Air Command, the 810th Air Division assured the manning, training, and equipping of assigned units to conduct long range bombardment missions with its assigned B-50D Superfortress and B-36 Peacemaker strategic bombardment Wings using either nuclear or conventional weapons. With the phaseout of the B-36 in the late 1950s, the Division controlled B-47 Stratojet medium bomber wings. In 1962 the organization was redesignated as a Strategic Aerospace Division after taking command of several intercontinental ballistic missile wings equipped with SM-65 Atlas and LGM-30A Minuteman I missiles and trained for strategic aerospace warfare. Between 1966 and 1973, 810 AD subordinate organizations loaned KC-135 Stratotanker and B-52 Stratofortress aircraft and crews, at various times, to Strategic Air command organizations flying Arc Light combat missions in Southeast Asia. In the spring of 1968, some aircraft and crews deployed to Okinawa in response to the Pueblo Incident, when the USSS Pueblo, a United States Navy vessel, was seized on the high seas by the armed forces of the People's Republic of Korea (North Korea). The 810th also participated in tactical exercises such as Club Car, Snow Bank, and Bar None. It was inactivated in 1971 as a result of budgetary reductions. History Lineage * Established as 810th Air Division on June 4, 1952 : Activated on June 16, 1952 : Redesignated 810 Strategic Aerospace Division on November 1, 1962 : Inactivated on June 30, 1971. Assignments * Eighth Air Force, June 16, 1952 * Fifteenth Air Force, April 1, 1955 * Second Air Force, July 1, 1963 * Fifteenth Air Force, July 2, 1966 – June 30, 1971. Stations * Biggs AFB, Texas, June 16, 1952 * Minot AFB, North Dakota, July 1, 1962 – June 30, 1971. Components Wings * 5 Bombardment (Minot AFB) : July 25, 1968 – June 30, 1971 * 55 Strategic Reconnaissance(Ramey AFB) : September 1, 1964 – July 2, 1966 * 91 Bombardment (later, 91 Strategic Missile) (Glasgow AFB, Minot AFB) : February 1 – July 1, 1963 : July 1, 1966 – June 30, 1971 (detached c. February 5 – April 15, 1968) * 95 Bombardment (Biggs AFB) : June 16, 1952 – July 1, 1962 (detached July 23 – November 19, 1955) * 97 Bombardment (Biggs AFB) : June 16, 1952 – July 1, 1959 (detached May 5 – July 4, 1956) * 98 Strategic Aerospace (Lincoln AFB) : March 25, 1965 – June 25, 1966 * 319 Bombardment (Grand Forks AFB) : February 1, 1963 – September 1, 1964 * 341 Strategic Missile (Malmstrom AFB) : July 2, 1968 – June 30, 1971 * 450 Bombardment (Minot AFB) : February 1, 1963 – July 25, 1968 * 455 Strategic Missile (Minot AFB) : November 1, 1962 – June 25, 1968 * 4128 Strategic: July 1, 1962 – February 1, 1963 * 4133 Strategic: July 1, 1962 – February 1, 1963 * 4136 Strategic: July 1, 1962 – February 1, 1963 * 4141 Strategic: July 1, 1962 – February 1, 1963. Squadrons * 34 Air Refueling: April 1 – July 1, 1965 * 4024 Bombardment: April 1, 1955 – August 1, 1956. Aircraft and Missiles * B-50 Superfortress, 1952–1955 : RB-50, 1954–1956 * KB-29 Tanker, 1952–1956 : ERB-29, 1954–1956 * B-36 Peacemaker, 1953–1959 * KC-97 Stratotanker, 1954–1957 * B-47 Stratojet, 1955–1959 * B-52 Stratofortress, 1959–1962, 1963–1971 * KC-135 Stratotanker, 1959–1962, 1963–1971 : EC-135, 1966–1969 * Minuteman I, 1963–1971 * Atlas, 1964–1965 * Minuteman II, 1968–1971 * Minuteman III, 1968–1971. See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947-1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * 810th Strategic Aerospace Division Factsheet Category:Military units and formations established in 1952 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1971 Category:Strategic Air Command units Air 0810